


Perfect

by kyo_chan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Elricest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/kyo_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HPFangirl71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/gifts).



> Written for HPFangirl71 from her prompt of Perfect - Ed/Al in the LJ comm "comment_fic". (Theme was movie titles.) Enjoy! I've missed writing the brothers...

He is my everything.

I love him for all of his faults, all of his vices, all of his doubts and fears. I shared his love for alchemy and the hope that we could get back what we so foolishly lost. I accepted half the blame, even though he thought his heart was big enough to take it all. I still remember the first touch of his bloodstained hands, knowing the joy of his skin against mine. But my heart broke once I learned what it had cost him.

Still, he carries on with that lopsided smile. Still sleeps with his stomach out, where I can see clearly the scars he’ll carry with him forever. Deeper and uglier than those are the scars that he’ll hold to his soul on the inside. The things he’s seen have aged him, and sometimes I notice how tired the journey has made him. Though I bargained to return the arm he had lost saving me, the marks of the automail still remain and his legs will always be mismatched. He studies alchemy with the same fervor of our youth, but I catch him clapping his hands together when he thinks no one’s looking.

Our closeness is forged of blood, pain and devotion. It’s not classically beautiful or a storybook tragedy. It is our reality, something we can never turn back from. Twisted and precious, I wouldn’t give it up for anything. This man, my fractured but unbroken brother, will ever be perfect.


End file.
